xiaolinshowdown20fandomcom-20200213-history
Omi
Omi is an orohan boy who has trianed in the art of the Xaiolin since birth. Omi is Xiaolin Dragon of the water and has the ability to manipulate water. He lived at the Xiaolin Temple with Master Fung for many years were he trianed as a monk until Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay arrived there, He now fights with along side the other dragons to protect the Shen Gong Wu from the froces of evil Omi serves as the shows mian Protagonist. Personality. Omi is a hardheaded determand young monk who is really commited to becoming a Xiaolin Dragon of the water. He is the most skilled of the group and he Knows it and never lets anyone forget it often he boasts about his abilites, giving the other around him the chance to expliot his arrogance of the modren world he often likes pointing out Raimundo`s short comings and his inablity to control his anger and off coruse becoming apperntace last, Aside form Raimundo Omi freqently pionts out that Kimiko is a "Girl" which she does not take to much of a liking to. In adistion to his bigheadedness Omi is a fairly cined young monk often placing other over himself many time over. Omi also has a short temper with animals and most villians in general including Jack Spicer. However he often shows the up most respect for his elders like Master Fung, Master Monk Guan and Grand Master Dashi (when he travaled to the past to get a new puzzle form him to deafet Wuya in the presant.) Role in Season One When the series begins Omi is introduced to the other three chosen ones Raimoundo, Kimiko and Clay by Master Fung to which he tell him they will be trianing with him in the fight agianst evil to his disapointmeant never the less he toke it upon himself to teach them all he knew, However they didnt take to him really well but in the halls of the Temple Master Fung and the other elder monks sence that the evil Heylin witch Wuya has return form her Puzzle Box prison to which he informs Omi and the others of their destny to protect the Shen Gong Wu for Wuya`s forces and so the set out on their "Noble Quest" or so Omi says. When the first Shen Gong Wu reviled itself the monks and there truste Dragon giade Dojo who help the great Dashi hide the Shen Gong Wu 1500 years ago traveled to Hong Kong were they met their arch nemmises Jack Spicer self-proclaimed evil boy genius who Wuya has posaded to join her in the quest for the Shen Gong Wu However, Spicer gets his hads on the first Shen Gong Wu The Mantis Flip coin despite this Jack eventuly lose`s the Wu in a Xiaolin showdown with Omi to which Omi gets all the Shen Gong Wu. Thoughout the series he and the rest of the other monks travel around the world topping Jack and Wuya before they can conuqer the world using then However, Wuya gets the Shen Gong Wu nesaresry to form Mala Mala Jong to wreack havoc on the world the monks and Omi are sent by Master Fung to protect the Shen Gong Wu However, Raimundo disobays and goes back to the Temple tp help Master Fung and is captured to which wuya searchs his head for the location of the Shen Gong Wu and so she and "Jong" set out to get them despite this Omi used the Golden Tiger Claws Shen Gong Wu to tellaport inside Mala Mala Jong to remove the heart of Jong which make Mala Mala Jong live to which Jong is defeated and the Shen Gong Wu are saved. Depite comeing back to the Temple to save Master Fung Raimundo was not promoted to the rank of Xiaolin appernace